Wainwright under attack
by Lost Dove and Julia Griever
Summary: Ummmmmm.....this is our really crazy crossover story where wainwright is under attack and we help save it with help form a bunch of hotties from movies. its kinda silly to read, and if youre from wainwright please dont read this.
1. Default Chapter

Cast  
  
Legolas (Orlando Bloom)-L  
  
Aragorn (Viggo Mortensen) - A  
  
Will Smith- W  
  
Paul Walker- P  
  
Heath Ledger- H  
  
Sean Patrick Thomas- SP  
  
Matt Damon-M  
  
Shakespeare- S  
  
Lost Dove- LD  
  
Psychic Dreamer- PD  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
None of these people belong to us, except for ourselves. We like to THINK that they belong to us, but they don't, and that's beside the point. This is a "movie" that contains all the hotties we could think of.  
  
Note: Lost Dove thought up of most of them. Actually the only hottie Psychic Dreamer thought about was Legolas.  
  
(Aragorn and Legolas gallop through the woods on horses, then stumble upon a group of hotties.)  
  
A: Who are they all?  
  
P: We are hotties.  
  
W: We are hot.  
  
L: Yes, but I am the more courageous one- these other people are just showing off their bodies and charm.  
  
ALL: Hey!  
  
(Hotties rise up against L)  
  
SP: What do you mean? We are all deeply sensitive guys who support our girlfriends. Haven't you seen our movies?  
  
P: Fast and the Furious?  
  
M: Good Will Hunting?  
  
W: Ali?  
  
H: A Knight's Tale?  
  
SP: Save the Last Dance?  
  
L: Yes, but what did you guys do? Can you guys shoot an arrow like I can?  
  
A: Why would they want to?  
  
(Psychic Dreamer (PD) and Lost Dove (LD) appear. Yay!!!!)  
  
LD: (Eyes wide) Wow, look at them all!  
  
L: Wainwright should be here soon. Do not worry.  
  
SP: Yeah…nothing will happen. I…ah…won't let it!  
  
LD: (Gasps) That's so sweet! I'm so HAPPY!  
  
(She gives SP a big, violent hug)  
  
S: What is the plot of this thing anyways?  
  
PD: Plot? What- oh yeah.  
  
(huddle)  
  
(PD emerges)  
  
PD: (Clears throat) Wainwright is under attack by Sarumen, and Sauron, otherwise known as Christina Aguilera.  
  
(all gasp)  
  
LD: So what we all have to do is save them.  
  
M: Nooooooo…I never would've guessed.  
  
LD: (to PD) Is he mocking me?  
  
PD: Looks like it.  
  
LD: Hotties aren't supposed to do that!  
  
PD: Are too! Remember when Legolas got insulted at the Council of Elrond? (Pouts)  
  
LD: A hottie didn't do that!  
  
PD: Oh… 


	2. 2.

(Riding to Wainwright)  
  
S: Something is rotting in the state of Denmark!  
  
P: This is Wainwright, not Denmark.  
  
PD: And stop quoting plays, will you please?  
  
(S pouts)  
  
LD: That's mean…leave him alone!  
  
S: I shall write thee a sonnet.  
  
(LD faints) 


	3. 3.

(Arrive at Wainwright)  
  
L: (Shoots arrow) (hits innocent girl who is tap-dancing)  
  
L: whoops… (Walks away innocently)  
  
LD: For once he's had bad aim.  
  
PD: Shut up.  
  
(Christina aguleria(CH) appears)  
  
CH: Youre not giving me what a girl wants!  
  
A: (charges) (hacks and slashes madly)  
  
W: Whoa, chill dude. It's no biggie.  
  
CH: You've killed me…yet I find you so sexy.  
  
(Arwen(AR) Appears)  
  
AR: NOOOOOO! He is mine!  
  
(Slashes with claws)  
  
CH: Dammit, now I really am dead, and he has a girlfriend!  
  
A: I'm glad I have all this attention!  
  
PD: Asshole.  
  
AR: How dare you!  
  
A: Oh Arwen…  
  
(they kiss)  
  
LD: Damn damn damn damn damn damn… 


	4. 4.

(Clouds clear up, everyone cheers)  
  
SP: that's the end?  
  
PD: And I'm glad.  
  
SP: but…I'm supposed to be the hero!  
  
LD: Oh! Stop that! You know you're my hero!  
  
(LD blushes and covers mouth)  
  
(Julia Stiles (JS) Appears)  
  
JS: Hands off, Loser Chick.  
  
(LD starts to bawl)  
  
LD: *Sniff sniff* But you dumped him in the movie!  
  
JS: Oh yeah? Can you dance hip-hop?  
  
LD: No…Oh shaddup! You can have him!  
  
(crawls to corner)  
  
PD: Bitch… 


	5. 5.

(All the men's movie girlfriends appear and walk off wit them except PD, LD and L)  
  
LD: Harumph, I guess I'll just be single.  
  
L: so…This is goodbye…  
  
PD: It sucks…but my friend is forcing me to live with her.  
  
L: youre gay?  
  
PD: No!  
  
L: I love you…  
  
PD: Screw it! I'm coming with you!  
  
(They kiss and leave, LD still sulking)  
  
LD: *Cough Cough*  
  
The End 


End file.
